The Chronicles of Naruto
by MiraiTrunks'Babe
Summary: This is based 7 years after Shippuden when Naruto is 24. It is also a what if story for What if Sasuke came back with Naruto as a good guy. And Naruto is Hokage now. NaruGaa Charecter Death, MAJOR LEMON!, and MPreg :D
1. The Mission and Kakashi's Mask!

The Chronicles of Naruto

Naruto's POV

I sit alone in the Hokages mansion stamping my seal of approval on forms and documents when my boyfriend walks in and smiles at me.

"Naruto?" he says making me look up.

"What is it Sasuke..?" I reply in a quiet tone.

"It's time for our mission, come on. Kakashi should be waiting for us." he replies.

"Allright, guess my paper work has to wait..." I reply standing up putting my hokages cloak on as I walk out the door with him. At the front gates of Konohagakure, we stop and wait for Kakashi who hasn't yet arrived as usual... A few moments later he arrives.

"Sorry I'm late...I ran in to a little trouble on the way here..." he says giving us the same lame excuse as usual.

"Cut the crap Kakashi! Stop making lame excuses. Next time your late...I will personally kick your ass. Got me?" I say making his eyes widen as he nods. "Good, now lets go." I say and start walking. As we get to Sunagakure, I smile as I see my best friend Gaara waiting for us at the entrance.

"Hello Lord Kazekage." Kakashi says greeting him.

"Hello Kakashi, Sasuke, Lord Hokage." Gaara replies.

"You said you needed protection, well we're here." I say putting my hand to the back of my head grinning then I blink as I suddenly sence an oncoming kunai flying towards Gaara. On instinct I jump in front of him.

"Gaara! Watch out!" I yell taking the hit, the kunai plunging in to my stomach where my seal is. Gaara's eyes widen as he sees this happen, the others quickly get him to saftey as I stay to fight. I look around with quick eyes and finnaly spot the attacker seeing it is one of the Akatsuki. I grin as 2 of my Shadow clones appear and begin to start forming my Giant Rassengan. Seeing the male running at me with kunai in his hands I aim and fire.

"Giant Rassengan!" I yell sending it to the males chest when he gets inches away from me and watch it turn in to a puff of smoke.

"Damn! A shadow clone!" I say through gritted teeth then turn around only to get a sword through my chest, luckily it misses my heart triggering my anger, releasing my Biju. My eyes suddenly turn bright red, my hair becoming more wild as my 4th tail appears automattically. I then let out a snarl and charge at the mail knocking him on to his back. I then raise one of my hands and swipe it across his face twice, watching my claws rip in to his flesh, tearing it clear off his face. The male soon gets up and scrambles away fleeing as I change back to normal. Gaara walks out if the safe haven just intime to see me collapse to my knees holding my chest where the wound is bleeding heavily. His eyes widen as he sees me and runs over to my side.

"Naruto..." He manages to say. I let out a cough spitting up blood on to the sand beneath me then look up.

"Ga-Gaara... Are you allright?" I ask, only worried about his safety.

"I'm fine...Just hang in there ok, Naruto.." He says then yells for help as Sasuke comings running over seeing what has happend.

"Naruto!" He yells then kneels down next to me as a few sand nin arrive to Gaara's aid then lift me in to their arms. Looking up at the nin carrying me I sigh and close my eyes, slipping away to unconciousness. When I wake I find Sasuke, Kakashi, and Gaara next to me.

"He's waking up." Gaara says as I look to them.

"Hey guys..." I manage to say.

"How are you feeling Naruto?" Gaara asks.

"I'm allright...Are you guys ok?" I ask them as they all nod. I then try to sit up only to fall back with a weak groan.

"Rest Naruto...You were hurt pretty bad." Kakashi says.

Kakashi's POV (Thoughts and feelings)

I look down at naruto with a worried look on my face. 'After all his 4th tail did appear...then again...he has learned to control it better than years ago. It seems it was only a few years ago when Naruto was just 16... he could hardly control his biju at all... once it started to transform him you couldn't stop it unless you had a Chakra seal. Now that he's 24, I've seen alot of changes in him. From being the rambunctious boy I met when he was 13, to being the wise man he is now. He never ceases to surprise me. He even reminds me so much of Minato Sensei... Naruto's father and my former sensei... He even looks like him. From the shoulder length slightly spikey hair and bright blue eyes, to the way they both dress and even their sences of humor. Yes they both can be idiots at times but when it's time to get serious, it amazes me at how fast he reacts to the situation. Their courage and bravery also amazes me. Some times I wonder...What would Naruto be like if he was more like his mother Kushina...' I think to myself and sigh.

"What is it Kakashi sensei?" Naruto asks me starting me from my thoughts.

"Huh.." is all I manage to say.

"What is it?" he repeats.

"Oh...Just thinking is all." I reply. 'Hmm...they've always been wanting to see my face with out my mask...but what would they think..." I suddenly think to myself then look to Naruto once more. "Naruto...You've been wondering what I look like without my mask for about 11 years now, right?" I ask him at random. His eyes widen at my random question.

"Y-yes...we all have..." he replies.

"How would you like to see it..." I say putting a hand to my mask, slidding my finger tips into the groove at the top.

"Really!-I mean...It would be an honor." Naruto replies as I begin to pull my mask down. His eyes widen as he sees my face.

"Well?" I ask.


	2. NaruGaa Romance and The Fight Begins!

The Chronicles of Naruto

Naruto's POV

I sit up and tilt my head slightly to the side and smile as I finally see my former Sensei's face after 11 years.

"Well, What do you think..?" he asks me as Sasuke walks in and stops dead in his tracks as he sees what I see.

"I think you look great without it, and its not my opinion because I'm gay...It's because your my friend Kakashi. What I say now comes from my heart." I reply to him with a smile. He smiles lightly at me as I watch his lips curl into the smile. "Y'know, in my opinion, I think you should keep it down from now on. but thats up to you." I say as he nods and takes it off the rest of the way.

"I agree...It would be interesting to see everyones reactions." he says looking to me and a speechless Sasuke.

"How did you manage to get him to take off his mask Naruto?" Sasuke asks me.

"He asked me..." I reply.

"You're kidding..." He says.

"I'm not..." I say grinning. 'Why did Kakashi choose to show me his face now...' I think to myself. I suddenly lean forward feeling pain shoot through my chest, a look of high pain forming on my face as I let out a groan.

"Naruto?" Sasuke Exclaims turning to me in an instant and holds me.

"Damn...I didn't realize I was hurt this bad..." I reply through gritted teeth. A few hours later, I finnaly have enough energy to get to my feet. As I walk outside I see Gaara and his siblings talking with Sasuke and Kakashi.

"Hey Naruto." Kankuro says looking to me.

"Hey Kankuro, How are you?" I ask.

"I'm just fine. Any you, how are you feeling?" he asks.

"Much better thanks." I reply with a smile then I turn from them looking to the sun as it sets on the sandy horizon.

"Naruto...What is it?" Gaara asks as he walks up next to me.

Mothing else really matters...does it." I say suddenly.

"What do you mean by that Naruto..?" Gaara asks.

"Havn't you ever thought that life seems to blow by like dust in the wind?" I ask.

"Yes...I do..." He replies.

Gaara's POV...

"Why do you ask Naruto?" I ask him.

"It just dawned on me that life passes by so fast you can never expect what's going to happen next..." he replies.

I then falks forward a few steps as the others go inside leaving me and Naruto alone.

"I glose my eyes, Only for a moment and the moments gone. All my dreams, pass before my eyes a curiosity...Dust in the wind...all we are is Dust in the wind..." I sing suddenly

"Same old song, Just a drop of water in the endless sea. All we do, crumbles to the ground though we refuse to see...Dust in the wind...All we are is Dust in the wind." Naruto sings suddenly.

"Now dont hang on, nothing lasts forever but the earth and sky..." I sing.

"It slips away, And all your money won't another minute buy..." Naruto sings as the others look out at us.

"Dust in the wind, All we are is Dust in the wind...Dust in the wind...Everything is Dust in the wind..." we sang together then we stopped and looked at eachother.

"I see what you Mean now Naruto..." I say with a sigh as I look to him. "But thats now what I think anymore Eversince we met back in Konoha as kids, I've respected you bbecause you always seemed to never give up on your dreams. Then when you saved my life a few years back, You became my best friend. Look at us now. We both achieved out dreams. Yours being to become Hokage, Mine being to be loved or to feel wanted. You helped my achieve that dream and for that I trust you with my life." I say.

"And I trust you with mine Gaara." He says to me. "I promise Gaara. that no matter what, I'll always be your friend No matter what happens." He says to me making my eyes watter, a few tears makeing their way down my cheak. "Gaara.." He says pulling me in to a hug.

"Naruto I..." I start to say then stop.

"You what?" He asks.

"Nevermind." I say with a sigh then turn away from him.

"Gaara, I know I'm dating Sasuke...and all...but...I love you...about as much us I do Sasuke..." He says taking me by surprise.

"I-I love you to Naruto..." I say leaning in to his chest now a smile crossing my face. We stand there a moment, me in his arms, him in mine...and for a moment it seems like time its self has stopped untill I suddenly notice Sasuke looking out the window of the Kazekages mansion seeing everything that his just happend.

Sasuke's POV...

'Naruto? Why is he hugging Gaara like that...Is he going to dump me...; I think to myself as I look to this scene of Naruto and Gaara Hugging. I then watch them pull apart Gaara looking to him, he looking to Gaara and my stomach gives a violent lurch as they suddenly kiss. My eyes widen as a sick feeling runs through my body. 'No...How could he..." I think to my self as Naruto spots me his eyes widening. I turn away and run out the door running a few feet before falling to my knees gagging and sobbing.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yells coming to myside.

"Leave me alone Naruto!" I shout.

"Sasuke...I cant explain!" He should back.

"I dont care! Its over Naruto! I can't do this anymore!" I shout.

"Sasuke I...I'm Sorry..." He says to me starting to cry as I feel his hears starting to break in to a million peices.

"How can I trust you when I saw you kiss Gaara?" I shout.

"You know what Sasuke..?" He asks.

"What." I say dryly not really caring.

"We've been dating for about 4 years now...and you know I love you...with all my heart...but, the truth is...I've known Gaara longer than I've known you...We've shared each others pain...untill about 7 years ago, Gaara and I both had a biju...me still with the nine tails and Gaara had the 1 tailed Shukaku. Of cource you wern't there, so why would you care any way? I love Gaara, and I love you. It has been hard trying to keep my feelings together. I guess now that it's over...I can finally bee with Gaara...Some one who wont panic if my Biju is unleashed...Some one who wont treat me as if I was a monster...Some one who cares." he says finishing his epic speech with a sigh as Gaara walks over putting a hand to his shoulder.

"You! You stole the only love I had left! Now you must pay!" I yell then growl at Gaara activating my Sharingan and send a few Kunai at him. Naruto then jumps in front of Gaara and kicks the kunai away.

"Enough!" he shouts. "Its me you want to fight! Not him! So leave Gaara out of this!" he yells.

"Naruto! Get out of the way!" I yell.

"Gaara...get out of here! I want you safe!" Naruto yells back to Gaara as he nods and takes off to where Kakashi and his people are and protects them with a sand barrior around the villiage.

Well, that's the end of this chapter! Make sure to read my next update to find out Whapp happens during the fight through Gaara's POV and to find out how Naruto feels in his POV! See ya real soon! please Review!


	3. An Epic GaaNaru Moment & Sasuke's Death!

The Chronicles of Naruto

Gaara's POV...

I hold the barrior of sand up and waych as my new lover and Sasuke begin to fight. I see kunai, shurikan and Jutsu flying along with a few explosions after.

'Naruto...Be careful...You're one of the bravest ninja I've ever met. Whe I first met you I automattically knew we would be friends. I just waited for you to come out and say it. You told me a story some one told you about when you were born. you said you were born to the 4th Hokage but didn't know that till about 6 or 7 years ago...I hear people say you were born lucky... My father told me I was just lucky to be born... People saw me as a weapon, but you...you saw me for who I am...not for what I was...and for that I am truely greatful.' I think to myself. Suddenly there is a huge explosion and I hear Naruto's scream.

"Naruto!" I yell and use my free hand to clear the sand and smoke from the area to see them both lieing on the ground. Naruto then slowly then moves to his knees and coughs a little before getting to his feet walking over to where Sasuke is.

"I didn't want it to be like this Sasuke... I guess Tsunade was right... You never actually turned back to being good...you only came back because you wanted to get to me first. But now it's over, and Im going to finish it!" he shouts plunging a kunai in to Sasukes chest. My eyes widen as I see this.

"Good bye, Sasuke Uchiha. I'll see you in hell..." He says before collapsing to his knees coughing. I slowly let down the sand barrior then run over to Naruto.

"Are you ok?" I ask.

"I'm fine, a few cuts here, some bruises there." He replies.

"Are we gonna burry Sasuke?" I ask.

"Sure, burry him here." He replies as I cover the body burrying it deep.

"Dust in the wind...Everything is dust in the wind..." He sings as we walk back to the villiage.

'Poor Naruto...I can sence the regret within him...He actually loved Sasuke...' I think to myself. "Do you want to be alone?" I ask him. He nods and jumps up on to the roofs then leaps up to the highest one and stands there looking to the now rising sun.

Naruto's POV...

I sigh looking out to the sunrise a few tears make their way down my cheeks. 'Why did it have to end like this...I feel so much like a fool...yet I feel as if somthing is missing now...' I think to myself.

"Empty spaces fill me up with holes. Distant faces with no place left to go. Without you within me I can't find no rest...Where I'm going is anybody's guess...I tried to go on like I never knew you...I'm awake but my world is half asleep. I pray for this heart to be unbroken, But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete...Voices tell me I should carry on. But I am swimming in an ocean all alone. Baby, my baby, It was written on your face. I still wonder if I made a big mistake...I'd try to go on like I never knew you...I'm awake but my world is half asleep. I pray for this heart to be unbroken, But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete...I don't mean to drag it on, but I can't seem to let you go...I don't wanna face this world alone...I don't wanna let you go... (The word Alone is heard in the distance.) I'd try to go on like I never knew you...I'm awake but my world is half asleep. I pray for this heart to be unbroken, But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete...Incomplete..." I sing. "Why...Why did it have to end this way Sasuke...why..?" I say to myself as I start to sob. Gaara jumps up on to the roof and walks up behind me putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Are you allright?" He asks me gently.

"Yeah..." I reply with a sigh.

"I know it hurts Naruto...but look on the bright side...you have me now...Ill always be here for you...No matter what happens. You are beautiful...no matter what they say, No words cant bring us down, No, no, no. So don't you bring me down today..." He says quoteing a song. I smile gently and turn towards him the sun still rising in the horizon. I look in to his eyes and put a hand to his cheek gently.

"Gaara...Thank you..." I say to him now smiling.

"Don't thank me...Every word I said...I meant it all. From they very first day we met...I knew some how we would be together. There were times I ran to hide, afraid to show my other side, Alone in the night with out you...But now I know just who you are, And I know you hold my heart. Finally this is where I belong. It is you I have loved all along." He says to me and leans in kissing my lips gently.

'Gaara...you really are the one I've been looking for, for so long...I finnaly found you.' I think to myself and smile kissing him back the sun still rising as the others walk outside, Kankuro looks up and sees me and Gaara kissing.

"Temari..." Kankuro says tapping Temari on the shoulder.

"What is it Kankuro..." She replies.

"Look..." He says pointing her face up to where we're at.

"Oh...my...god...That is so cute.." She says with bright eyes and a wide smile.

"I know...He finnaly found the right one to be with..." Kankuro says.

"Though I always thought he would end up with Matsuri..." Temari says.

"Yeah...That was untill we found out he was gay..." Kankuro said with a sigh.

"And whats wrong with that Kankuro...It dosn't really matter what sexual relationship he has...as long as hes happy."Temari says.

"Yeah, you're right..." he replies as they both look back up at us and smile.

Well Thats it for this chapter! Happy last day of school and the beginning of summer everyone! Tune in next time to read about The First Date and more! Ill also try to update as much as I can because this summer im gonna be busy... Oh and the songs and song references go to their origonal owners and their copy rights!


	4. The Big Date and The Next Morning

The Chronicles of Naruto

Naruto's POV...

Time: 5:00 PM...Sunset at 6:00 PM

I run around my house prepareing for the BIG date. After showering I go to my dresser and pull out a black T-shirt with a pair of dark blue jeans. I grin as I put them on and look at myself in the mirror. 'Damn...I look good...' I think to myself still grinning. I then walk back in to the bathroom and pull out a comb and hair gel, then I begin to spike my hair in to its usual spiked up look. Finnaly I walk over to my shoe closet and pull out a bair of black ninja sandles. Ahh...I just cant go with out them, they're so comfy! Finally I go back to my mirror and look at myself again, then I begin to reherse what Im gonna say to Gaara.

"Hey Gaara, are you ready to go?" I say to the mirror. "Good. Just follow me...I'm going to take you some where special, and it's not Ichiraku Ramen Shop." I say again then I grab my keys and leave the house.

Gaara's POV...

He's gonna be here any minute and I'm not even close to being ready! I hurry to my closet after already having a shower and search for the right outfit.

"No...No...Ugh! Definatly not that one..! Perfect!" I finnaly say as I come across a blood red tank top. I then search for the right pants.

"No...To green...to red...Perfect! Black..." I say as I come across a pair of Sexy Black jeans. After putting on my outfit I put on my Black ninja sandles then rush in to the bathroom to fix my hair. After I'm done I finally here the knock on the door.

"That must be Naruto!" I say with a grin and rush to the door opening it then my eyes widen at how he looks in jeans. Whoo! Can you say hip huggers? "W-wow Naruto...You look...so good words cant describe it." I say to him with a grin.

"You look even hotter than I do. I love the red and black combo. The shirt matches your hair and it brings out your eyes and mucles." He says slightly drooling making my blush.

"You're drooling..." I say reacing over brishing it away. He blushed redder then my shirt.

"Are you ready to go?" He asks me.

"Yeah." I reply.

"Good. Just take my hand and follow me...I'm going to take you some where special, and it's not the Ichiraku Ramen shop." He says surprising me. A few blocks before we get there he covers my eyes.

"Hey! I can't see..." I say.

"Well that's the point silly...were almost there and It's gonna be a huge surprise." He says to me. When we finnaly get there he uncovers my eyes and I gasp as I find myself near a beautiful waterfall with a table for 2 set up near by with a waitor and all.

"Oh Naruto! This is beautiful! How did you manage to set this all up..?" I ask.

"I know people in high places...Trust me...It wasn't easy." He replys and gets me seated. After dinner, we leave the area and walk to a near by beach. we both take off our sandles, carry them with us and walk along the beach together with the sun setting on the horizon next to us.

"Naruto...This has been such a beautiful evening...It even seems to good to be true...I've never been this happy in my entire life...and you made it happen in just a few hours...You never cease to amaze me." I say to him as we stop and look to each other.

"I knew this is what you would want...and you know what...? My heart was right...You have made me the happiest guy alive. I mean it." He says to me as the sunset make his blue orbs sparkle. I then find myself leaning in to him and finnaly we kiss. As it happens I know its perfect. I feel like im flying and I can here what sounds like fire works being shot in to the sky. when we finally pull away I decide to call this night the best night of my life.

The next day I wake up in a stange house I've never even been to...then when I look next to me I gasp as I see Naruto sleeping soundly shirtless. 'Oh My God! Did I sleep with him? I don't even remember what happend after the date...All I remember was comeing to his house and we were watching a movie together...guess I must have fallin asleep...and he carried me to his room...' I thought to myself as I got up out of the bed and walked in to the bathroom. I then pull out a peice of paper and a pen then begin to write a message down to Temari and Kankuro. I then whistle loudly and a messenger bird flies in thru the window and lands on my shoulder. I put the note in to the container on his back and send him of telling him to take it to Temari...

Well thats the end of this chapter! Keep reading to find out what's gonna happen after 7 months of dating...I might even add a Lemon for the next chapter...so keep a look out!


	5. 7 months, The Proposal and the Wedding!

The Chronicles of Naruto

Gaara's POV... (7 months of Dating later...)

I look around my home of Suna as I walk down the street and the only thing on my mind is the date with Naruto tonight. He told me this one's going to be _REALLY _special and I'm trying to figure out why? Personally, I think all of our dates for the past 7 months have been extra special...So, what does he have planned...As I walk back in to the Kazekage's mansion, I hear snickering...and it sounds like it's coming from my brother and sister. So, I walk around the corner to see them and they stop giggling as they spot me.

"What's so funny?" I ask them.

"Oh...it's nothing...and no it's nothing funny either...it's actually cute!" Temari replies. I tilt my head slightly to the left looking to her with a confused look on my face.

"Don't worry Gaara. You'll see...all in due time." Kankuro speaks up then snickers again.

Several hours pass and the time for Naruto to pick me up arrives. When I hear the knock on the door, I rush to it and open it.

"Ready to go?" He asks me. I nod and walk out the door with him. Before we get there he blind folds me.

"Naruto? What's going on?" I ask.

"We're almost there..." he says not really answering my question. A few moments later he takes the blind fold off me and I gasp at what I see.

"N-Naruto! Th-This is so beautiful! I'm speechless...Words can't even describe how beautiful this is!" I say. He then leads me to the table as I take in the scene of being placed on a beach (AN: My story, my rules. I know theres no beach in Suna...but there is now.) at sunset for a romantic dinner. About an hour later after dinner, Naruto looks at me, gets up then kneels down infront of me pulling a small box out if his pocket then opens it revealing a _**HUGE**_ diamond ring making me gasp.

"Gaara...I know it's only been 7 months of dating...but, we've been friends for about 11 or 12 years now, and now I think we're ready to take it to the next level. Gaara, will you do me the honor of being my husband?" He asks me. Tears now fall down my face as I answer enthusiastically. "Yes Naruto! I would be honored to be your husband! There's nothing in the world that means more to me than you and only you!" I reply with the biggest grin I've ever made in my life. _'I cant believe he finally asked me to marry him. I was beginning to wonder when he would decide to pop the question...' _I think to myself as he slips the beautiful engagement ring on to my ring finger and kisses me with a huge amount of passion. As we kiss, my toung searches for his and they seem to be having a war before I relax and melt in to Naruto's arms and in to the kiss then we pull away a few moments later that seem to last a lifetime.

About two months later it's finnaly the day of the wedding! I'm so exited! But what's the fun part is, I'm the one wearing the dress and Naruto in the tux. After walking down the isle and all that nonsence me and Naruto stand before (How Ironic) Jiriya, who will be preforming the wedding.

"We are all Gathered here today to celebrate with marriage of Naruto Uzumaki and Garra of the Desert in the name of all thats holy. And now, lets begin. Do you Naruto Uzumaki, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband. Do you promise to be a loving and loyal husband; to cherish and to keep him in sickness and in health; and to be failthfull to him for as long as you both shall live?" He asks Naruto.

"I do." Naruto replies looking to Gaara.

"And do you Gaara of the Desert, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband. Do you promise to be a loving and loyal husband; to cherish and keep him in sickness and in health; and to be faithfull to him for as long as you both shall live?" he asks me.

"I do." I reply with a smile, tears falling down my cheeks.

"If any one does not agree that theese two should not be wed, speek now or forever hold your peice." He says with no one saying anything after. "Then with the power invested within me, I now pronounce you man and husband. You may kiss the husband!" He says with tears falling down his own cheeks as he sees his godson kiss his groom.

Sorry for such a short chappie! And yes! Im gonna put a Lemon in the Next chappie! Ill make sure of it. And If I dont I give you all premission to throw shoes at me! Be sure to keep reading to find out what happens durring the Honey Moon! RnR


	6. A little Honey Moon fun

The Chronicles of Naruto

Authors POV... (Sorry need it this way so I can do my lemon...Ill only be doing this once or twice...)

After the wedding both Naruto and Gaara leave and go to Naruto's house for a wedding night gift...Naruto smirked a bit into a kiss as he felt up Gaara's shirt. He trailed his fingers along his toned chest until he found his nipple. He gripped it and started teasing it slowly. Gaara moaned into the kiss but slowly pushed Naruto away. Naruto quickly ripped off his clothes and Gaara's once again only leaving boxers present. The red head stared at Naruto in awe. No matter how many times he saw him shirtless, it always left him breathless. The blonde latched his lips upon one of Gaara's nipples. He sucked on it, swirling his tongue around it, teasingly. His other hand roamed Gaara's body, taking in its shape and form.

"Unnnnnnnnnnn… Naruto… p-please stop…" Gaara managed to stammer.

Naruto looked up a bit and smirked. "But you were so excited about part two of your gift a bit earlier…"

Gaara continued staring at Naruto. "Naruto, please stop…"

The blonde grinned as he replied in a low dangerous sounding tone. "I'm sorry, I can't do that Gaara-chan… I've been waiting a long time for this, a bit too long in fact…"

"N-Naruto… Unnnnnnnnnn" Gaara moaned as once again, Naruto started nibbling on Gaara's neck. His hands continued to tease Gaara's nipples as Gaara kept pleading Naruto to stop. "Unnnnn.. please stop…"

Naruto smirked again. "Wow Gaara, for someone who says they hate it, you actually seem to be enjoying yourself. And this pretty much proves it…" Naruto said seductively as he rubbed the object poking out of Gaara's boxers.

The Blonde grinned when he noticed the silence that came over the red head. He quickly edged his hands onto Gaara's boxers. Gaara attempted to struggle a bit. He kicked Naruto slightly, no intention to hurt him but just to push him away, but Naruto restrained his legs. "No kicking now Gaara-chan…" Naruto purred.

"P-Please… Naruto… Please… stop…" Gaara said while panting.

Naruto just smirked as he pulled down Gaara's boxers in one swift motion. Gaara gasped as cold air surrounded that "area". Naruto couldn't help but wolf whistle.

"Wow, Gaara-chan, never expected you to have such a package. You're already hard too." The Blonde then quickly lowered himself as he grabbed Gaara's member.

"N-Naruto, what are you going to do?"

"Don't worry Gaara-chan, I'll make it feel good. I promise…" Naruto opened his mouth as he slowly took it in.

"Unnnnn…." Gaara moaned. It felt so different to him, something he never felt before. Naruto's mouth around his member, it felt so warm, so… good… Gaara moaned again as Naruto deep throated him then started licking his length. "Unnnnnnnnn…." The blonde continued and put it in his mouth again, swirling his tongue around the tip, teasing it.

"Mmmmmm, Gaara, you taste so good…"

The blonde ninja smirked as he lifted his head and saw the expression Gaara had on his face. It was a mixture of pleasure and confusion, also with a blush planted across his face. Naruto grabbed Gaara's member, pumping it up and down. "So Gaara-chan…" Naruto said. "How's it feel?"

"Unnnn…. N-Naruto…"

"Yes Gaara-chan?" Naruto said mischievously as he started pumping faster.

"Ah… Naruto… It feels… sooo good… Ahhhhhh!" Gaara screamed out a bit as he came, the liquid covering his abdomen. Naruto smirked as he watched Gaara experience cumming for the first time in his life. He started cleaning him up as he lapped up all the liquid, when suddenly Gaara started saying something softly. Naruto leaned in closer to hear.

"Yes Gaara? What is it?"

"More…" Gaara whispered in a weakened state. "More please… Naruto…"

A smug look, planted itself on Naruto's face. The blonde leaned closer to whisper into Gaara's ear. "Tell me what you want Gaara-chan, after all, we are married now…"

"N-Naruto…" Gaara wheezed weakly. "I want… you… inside me…"

"Yes!" Naruto thought aloud as he did a small victory dance. Gaara turned his head and stared at him like he was crazy. (lol I killed the moment and added some comic relief, what u gonna do? sue me?)

Naruto snapped out of it as he cleared his throat. "Okay, uh I mean, are you sure you're ready?"

Naruto smiled as he took off his boxers. He spit in his hand and coated his member with the make-shift lube. Slowly, he positioned himself at Gaara's entrance. He paused for a moment to speak. "Gaara… are you sure you're ready?"

Gaara raised his head a bit to look Naruto in the face. "Yes, hurry..." The Blonde gave Gaara a quick kiss before he started slowly entering Gaara. "Unnn…" Gaara moaned a bit in pain. NAruto attempted to distract Gaara with nibbles and kisses on the neck. It didn't help much as Gaara continued moaning a bit in pain. Naruto made his thrusts slow and steady. The combination of pain and pleasure rippled through the Red head's body.

"Oh my god… Naruto… It feels… it feels so good…" Gaara managed to choke out as he kept riding on Naruto's member. Gaara enjoyed this moment, taking in every second of pleasure he got. Suddenly he was thrown back against the bed.

"Ahaha, gomen Gaara-chan, I like being on top." Naruto said while smiling.

Naruto bent down and claimed Gaara's succulent lips in another hot, steamy kiss. He continued thrusting as Gaara moaned into the kiss. The red head wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck bringing them closer together. "Oh god, Naruto!"

"Unnn, Gaara!"

They called out each other's name, both engulfed with pleasure, pleasure neither of them wanted to end.

"Ah, Naruto, I'm cumming!" Gaara screamed out.

"Hold it a bit more Gaara, I'm almost ready…" Naruto panted out as he continued thrusting deeper into Gaara.

"I c-can't!" Gaara attempted to hold it in. His hands clung to Naruto's back, digging deeper into his skin.

"Ah! Gaara now!" Naruto screamed out, as he reached his climax. Gaara moaned out in pure pleasure, arching his back as he released. The warm liquid coated their sweaty abdomens. Naruto thrust in one last time, as he screamed out in pleasure. His seed released inside Gaara. The Red head gasped as his lover's essence filled him.

Naruto collapsed on top of Gaara as he slipped out. They were both exhausted, but were in complete bliss with one another. "N-Naruto…" Gaara panted out heavily.

Naruto grinned as he faced Gaara. "Did you like it?"

Gaara smiled a bit before he turned around and snuggled into Naruto's bare chest. "It was the best Wedding gift ever."

Naruto couldn't help but smile at his small peaceful lover falling into a peaceful sleep. He pulled Gaara into an embrace as he pulled the blankets over him. Naruto bent his head down and whispered into Gaara's ear. "I love you, Gaara-chan."

Gaara stirred a bit and moved his head just enough to face Naruto. "I love you more…" Naruto smiled again as he pulled Gaara closer and nestled his face into Gaara's soft red hair. They stayed warm together, loving each other, as they both fell into a blissful sleep.

Whoo hoo! My first Lemon! and damn it turned out pretty good! RnR


End file.
